Merry Christmas
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Yes, I know it's past Christmas...but this is my carby christmas story! Please review!


Well I started this story several weeks ago, before Christmas. As you can see, it's January 16, so it obviously didn't get posted by Christmas. So just when you thought it was over.duh duh duh..here comes Christmas again! No worries though, no gifts are required. I'm just bringing back some holiday cheer. Hope everyone had a good holiday. I'm working on several fan fics at the moment, so look for those in the near/distant future. This story is just a stand alone. Enjoy. Please review. Comments can also be sent to incognito0686@yahoo.com .  
  
BTW, this story actually takes place NEXT Christmas, so as not to interfere with the storyline in "Hindsight."  
  
I do not own any of the ER characters, as I have mentioned so many times before. So please don't sue me. **************************************************************************** ********** "Come on, we have to do the whole Christmas thing. It's our first Christmas together." Abby pleaded.  
  
"What are you talking about? We were together last year." Carter mentioned.  
  
"Well I know, but we didn't put up a tree or anything and I thought this year it might be nice."  
  
"You're the one who didn't want anything last year if I remember correctly." John pointed out.  
  
"I know. Let's go all out though this year." Abby smiled at her boyfriend of over a year and a half.  
  
"Why did you suddenly decide this?"  
  
"Because Christmas is only two weeks away. We're going to run out of time." Abby explained.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's do the whole Christmas thing. We'll go get a tree this afternoon and decorate it and have lights and everything.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how incredibly cute you are when you're nice?" Abby said and wrapped her arms around Carter's neck.  
  
"Now that you mention it someone told me that exact same thing just last week." John responded and placed his hand around Abby's waist.  
  
"I love you." Abby whispered before leaning in and passionately kissing Carter on the lips.  
  
"I love you too." Carter mumbled. Pretty soon things were getting hot and heavy on their sofa. Within minutes, Abby's shirt was off and she was fumbling with John's pants.  
  
"You know what amazes me?" John said, some time later as they were lying under the covers in their bed.  
  
"What?" Abby asked, leaning her head against John's shoulder.  
  
"Every time we do that it always seems like the first time."  
  
"Do you even remember the first time?" Abby mocked and smiled up at Carter.  
  
"Of course. That exam room will never be the same for me again." Abby let out a small laugh.  
  
"We're doing good, aren't we?" Abby asked suddenly, making the mood more serious.  
  
"We're better than good." Carter smiled to reassure her.  
  
"Do you ever think of how things could have been different?"  
  
"I don't like living in the past. You know that."  
  
"What time is your shift?" Abby changed the subject.  
  
"In an hour." Carter said, looking at his watch and then checking it with the alarm clock on the bedside table.  
  
"You better get moving then." She said and rolled towards the other side of the bed.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" John asked, getting out on the other side and walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"No." Abby said, shortly.  
  
"So what are you going to do today all by yourself?" John turned on the water in the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste.  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. Watch re-runs of old shows then get hungry and raid the kitchen then feel guilty and go grocery shopping." Abby joked.  
  
"Well in that case I'll leave you the car. Oh, and while you're there, we need toilet paper and peanut butter."  
  
"Okay, anything else?"  
  
"Shampoo!" Carter called from inside the shower. An hour later, Abby was by herself sitting on the couch eating a handful of pretzels and flipping channels on the tv. After flipping for ten minutes and finding nothing to watch, she went into the kitchen to find something to drink. However, there were no sodas or anything else in the room.  
  
"Uch." Abby groaned and walked into her closet. She pulled out a pair of shoes and slid them on. Walking towards the front door, she grabbed the keys to the Jeep. Ten minutes later she got to the nearest grocery store and parked the car and went in. She grabbed a basket and started toward the drink aisle. After getting bottled water and Diet Coke, she turned down another aisle and saw toilet paper. After getting the toilet paper, she mindlessly turned onto the next aisle and was halfway down before she realized what she had stopped in front of. Time seemed to stand still as she stared at the little boxes in perfect rows. Before she knew what she was doing, she was picking up one of the boxes and placing it in her basket.  
  
After checking out, Abby got into the car and set the plastic bag on the seat next to her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and started the car. When she got home, she brought the bag into the kitchen and unloaded everything but the box. She put the box onto the kitchen table and threw the bag away.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Abby." She muttered to herself. "You haven't even taken the test yet."  
  
Then the other side of her brain took over. "But you have been feeling tired and cranky lately. And you're hungrier than usual and you were sick last week."  
  
After pacing around the apartment for several minutes, she pulled the test out of the box and walked into the bathroom. She set it on the counter then went into the bedroom. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, the person picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Susan. It's me."  
  
"Hey, what's up? You sound funny."  
  
"Are you doing anything important?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Can you come over here?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine..it's just...I think I might be pregnant." Abby finally blurted out. Susan's reaction made Abby pull the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Oh my god!" Susan squealed. "Does Carter know?"  
  
"No. I haven't actually taken the test yet. I just can't do it by myself." Abby explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Are you sure? If you're doing something, don't let me stop you."  
  
"I'm not doing anything. And anyways, this is so exciting! I'm on my way. See you soon!" Susan said and then hung up.  
  
When Susan arrived a short time later, the first thing she did when she got in the door was give Abby a big hug.  
  
"Ahh, are you nervous?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well get in there and pee on the stick!" Susan said, excited. Abby went into the bathroom and then emerged a couple minutes later.  
  
"Well?" Susan questioned.  
  
"I didn't have to pee!" Abby groaned while Susan walked into the kitchen and returned with a big glass of water.  
  
"Drink this." Susan said, placing the cup in Abby's hands. Abby drank the entire glass then stood and twiddled her fingers.  
  
"It's not working." Abby mentioned to Susan.  
  
"Fine. Well try this." Susan responded and turned on the faucet in the kitchen so the water was running.  
  
"This isn't working." Abby rolled her eyes ten minutes later.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." Susan shook her head. "I've never seen anyone not able to pee like this."  
  
"Just go watch tv. I'll go when I go and then we'll know."  
  
"Okay Dr. Seuss." Susan smiled and went and sat down on the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, Abby finally was able to go to the bathroom. When she came out a couple minutes later, Susan looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I went." Abby said and went into the kitchen. She walked over to the oven and set the timer for the appropriate time.  
  
"Hehe. This is so great." Susan laughed.  
  
"You know, I might not even be pregnant. I'm only a couple days late for my period and I've been stressed out." Abby reminded her.  
  
"I know, but I've been waiting almost three years to have something happen to make you squirm so I am going to enjoy this."  
  
Several minutes later, the timer went off and the two women looked up at each other.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Abby said and stood up from the sofa.  
  
"Well?" Susan asked after Abby had walked into the bathroom and started walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my god." Abby whispered.  
  
"What? What is it? Pink or blue?" Susan skipped into the room.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Susan screamed and started jumping up and down. "This is so great! How are you going to tell Carter?"  
  
"I don't know." Abby said, still shocked from the results.  
  
"Aww, this child is going to be so gorgeous!" Susan gushed.  
  
"Susan, you can't tell him until I do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No, really. I swear, don't tell him."  
  
"I am capable of keeping secrets you know." Susan said defensively.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since about tenth grade."  
  
"Whatever..just..don't tell him." Abby said, closing her eyes and putting her hand up to her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Susan asked, concerned.  
  
"I was pregnant before."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"When I was married to Richard.I.had an abortion." Abby admitted.  
  
"Does Carter know?" Abby shook her head.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I just never felt right about telling him."  
  
"He loves you you know."  
  
"I know." Abby said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Ooh, you know what would be cute? You could tell him on Christmas. That's less than two weeks away." Susan exclaimed.  
  
"Should I wait that long?" Abby asked.  
  
"You're probably only a couple weeks along, so you wouldn't be starting to show."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"He's going to be so happy." Susan smiled after a moment.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Haven't you talked about having kids before?"  
  
"Uh, sort of. It wasn't really a formal discussion though."  
  
"Shit, what time is it?" Susan asked suddenly, looking at her watch. "God, it's almost eleven. My shift starts in an hour. I have to get going. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
"Good." Susan ran over and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you later. In the meantime, get some rest."  
  
After Susan departed, Abby was left to her own thoughts. Unfortunately, the phone rang about five minutes later.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey." She could tell he was smiling on the other side of the line. "We're still on for this afternoon right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The tree.decorations.Christmas."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Abby said distracted.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Abby said quickly.  
  
"Are you sure? You've been acting kind of funny all day." John commented.  
  
"I mean it, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye." Abby hug up the phone.  
  
*Two Weeks Later - Christmas Eve*  
  
"See, everything did work out." Abby smiled on Christmas Eve.  
  
"You were right, it looks great." John smiled back. "You almost ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, one sec. Let me grab my jacket."  
  
Once Abby got her jacket, they headed out the door to the waiting limo. Abby was dressed in a dark red dress that had three quarter length sleeves and a low V neck. It came right to her knee. John had on a dark suit. They were going to the Carter Family Annual Christmas Party, and even though he had been afraid Abby would refuse right away, she had actually agreed to go with him. Half an hour later when they reached the Carter mansion, Abby was surprised at how many people were there.  
  
"You told me this was an intimate thing. Half the city must be here."  
  
"Please remember I was trying to get you to come with me. I only did it because I love you."  
  
"Whatever." Abby mumbled, but secretly grinned to herself. The car pulled up to the front of the house and John got out first and then stuck out his hand, which Abby eagerly grabbed. As they walked up the front steps, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively. Once inside, they were greeted by John's grandmother.  
  
"Abby, John, thank goodness you're here." Gamma hugged the couple. "Sissy Hutton and that damn husband of hers have been here less than fifteen minutes and already they're causing a commotion. I swear, there are no decent people anymore."  
  
"Is Dad here yet?" John asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well I'm going to get something to drink. Can I get you ladies anything?"  
  
"Club soda." Abby said.  
  
"Champagne." Millicent said. After John left, she turned to Abby.  
  
"So how are things going dear?"  
  
"Very good." Abby smiled.  
  
"You know, you and John have been together so long now." Gamma started. "And I don't want to rush you, but it would be nice to live to see some great-grandchildren."  
  
Abby just nodded.  
  
"Well?" Gamma asked when Abby said nothing.  
  
"I think you'll definitely live to see your first great-grandchild." Abby smiled.  
  
"You never know. I'm an old woman." Gamma shook her head.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Are you saying.?" Gamma's eyes opened in shock and Abby looked towards the floor. The next thing Abby knew, Gamma had her arms thrown around her and was giving her a tremendous hug.  
  
"I was going to surprise John.so please don't tell him." Abby squeezed out.  
  
"Tell him what?" Carter asked, returning with the drinks.  
  
"She was just telling me what she got you for Christmas." Gamma improvised.  
  
"Well then don't tell me. You know I like surprises." John smiled and missed seeing Gamma wink at Abby.  
  
"Why don't you two go dance." Gamma suggested. John nodded and took Abby's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Once there, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and took her right hand as she set her left on his shoulder.  
  
"This is nicer than the first time, don't you think?" John whispered in her ear.  
  
"Just as long as Richard doesn't show up." Abby responded which caused a laugh from Carter. When the song ended, Abby started to pull away, but Carter brought her closer to him.  
  
"This isn't even a slow song."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So we're going to look ridiculous."  
  
"I don't care." When the next song ended, John and Abby finally exited the dance floor and made their way back to Carter's grandmother who was standing watching the proceedings.  
  
"You two make a lovely couple." Gamma stated. This made Abby blush and John smile.  
  
Several hours later, as the party was dwindling down, the couple decided to leave and found Gamma once again.  
  
"Good night Gamma, we had a really good time." John said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Carter, it was wonderful. Thank you so much."  
  
"Oh dear, you can call me Gamma too." Millicent hugged the younger woman. "You two are going to come by tomorrow aren't you?"  
  
"Of course. Umm, how about late morning? Say tenish." Carter suggested.  
  
"You know you're always welcome here."  
  
"Good night Gamma." Carter called as he lead Abby out the door.  
  
*Christmas morning*  
  
"Abbbbyyyy." John whispered in Abby's ear. "Abbbyyyyyy. Wake up. It's Christmas."  
  
"What time is it?" Abby mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Seven forty five."  
  
"Uch, Carter, it's way too early."  
  
"Come on, don't you want to open your presents?"  
  
"Not if it means I can't another hour of sleep."  
  
"You can sleep later. I'll pull you out of bed if I have to." Carter threatened.  
  
"Fine, fine. Get me coffee and I'll get up." Carter walked into the other room and returned a moment later with a steaming mug. "Wow you're good."  
  
"I know." John smiled and extended the mug towards Abby. She eagerly sat up and took it and took a long sip.  
  
"Oww, I burned my tongue!" Abby exclaimed and Carter took the mug back from her.  
  
"Here, let me see." Carter said and Abby stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Yep, that's definitely burned."  
  
"Well thank you Doctor." Abby said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, there's only one treatment for that kind of burn."  
  
"Oh really, and what's that?"  
  
"This." Carter leaned in and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Hmm.no wonder you're chief resident." Abby joked. "You're the best doctor I've ever seen."  
  
"Come on." John stood up and motioned for Abby to follow him.  
  
"Do you want me to open my present first or do you want to open mine?" Abby asked, after they were both sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Let me give you mine first." Carter said, hesitating for only a second, so shortly that Abby didn't even notice. He picked up a medium sized box that had been placed under their small tree a few days before and handed it to her. She crossed her legs and began to open it. After the wrapping paper had been pulled away, and the box opened, Abby gave John a strange look.  
  
"There's another box in here."  
  
"Well then open it."  
  
As she got to the third box, she shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Is this your idea of fun, Carter?" She asked, but gasped as she opened the last box and saw one small tiny velvet box sitting at the bottom. She looked up at Carter, but he urged her with his eyes to pick it up. She carefully lifted it up and he opened the lid. Her heart stopped when she saw the perfect diamond ring sitting on the padding. The actual ring was silver and there was one medium sized diamond in the middle with two smaller ones on either side. As Carter got off the sofa and bent down on one knee, Abby said, "Oh my god."  
  
"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." John started.  
  
"I."  
  
"Shh, let me do this right." Abby nodded. "The first time I realized I was totally and completely in love with you I knew that I never wanted to be with anyone else ever again. Do you know when that was?"  
  
Abby shook her head.  
  
"It was the first time I saw you." Abby started to speak again, but Carter silenced her with his hand. "I know you're not into all that mushy stuff, but I am. It took us a long time to get here, but here we are. Abby, will you marry me?"  
  
Abby hesitated a moment, then started nodding her head. John smiled as Abby leapt into his arms.  
  
"Hey, I have a bad back you know." John yelped as he went toppling backwards and landed on the floor with Abby on top of him. As Abby leaned down to kiss John, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on the small of her back. When their lips parted, Abby turned and rested her head on John's chest. He gently kissed the top of her head, and then whispered into her hair, "Well go ahead, put it on."  
  
Abby smiled and rolled off John and sat up with her back leaning against the sofa. She was still holding the box in her hand and John, still on his back, opened it and picked up the ring. He took Abby's left hand and after kissing her hand, slid the ring onto her fourth finger.  
  
"There's a refund on that thing, so if you're going to change your mind, you better tell me now."  
  
"I'm not going to change my mind."  
  
"So where's my present?" John asked and broke the silence. Abby reached behind Carter and grabbed the medium size envelope and handed it to John. John shook it and held his ear up to it. Then he carefully ripped open one side and let the contents fall into his lap.  
  
"What's this?" John asked. "You got me a piece of paper? You better not have adopted a dolphin for me or something like that." John stopped talking and the color drained out of his face as he turned the paper over and realized what it was.  
  
"Are you." John stuttered. "Are you telling me you're..."  
  
Abby just nodded and looked nervously down at her feet.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"About nine weeks."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Almost two weeks."  
  
"How could I not have known?"  
  
"Well I haven't had any weird cravings and I haven't had very much morning sickness.and those are kind of the classic signs." Abby tried to use sarcasm as humor, but neither one of them laughed. "Are you upset?"  
  
"No." John finally smiled. "Are you?"  
  
"No." Abby said, finally smiling as well.  
  
"Well I guess we're going to have two surprises for Gamma."  
  
"Actually, only one." Carter said sheepishly.  
  
"You told her you were going to propose to me?"  
  
"She is my grandmother."  
  
"Well now we have a problem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well we don't have any surprises for her."  
  
"You told her you were pregnant?" Carter asked, truly shocked.  
  
"Yeah.so? She was going on about how she wanted to have great- grandchildren and I told her she wasn't going to have to wait as long as she thought and she figured it out from there."  
  
"I can't believe you used my grandmother like that."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well how did she react?" John asked, sitting up beside Abby.  
  
"She was happy. She hugged me. For such a small woman, she has a lot of upper body strength."  
  
"When did you tell her?"  
  
"Last night at the party." Abby barely got the words out before John leaned over and planted a big kiss on her mouth. "What was that for?"  
  
"I forgot to say before how much I love you."  
  
"And I love.this ring." Abby smirked.  
  
"You're cruel, you know that?"  
  
"Aww, come on, you know I love you too." Abby grinned and rested her head on John's shoulder.  
  
"We're going to be a family." John whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah." Abby whispered back.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Of having a child that looks like you or spending the rest of my life with you?"  
  
"Both." John smiled.  
  
"We'll survive, won't we?" Abby questioned, taking John's hand and playing with his fingers.  
  
"We're strong. The strong always survive."  
  
"Good." Abby murmured.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas John." 


End file.
